pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lalka Robert (Robert the Doll)
thumb|276pxNa historię Roberta trafiłam przypadkiem. Obejrzenie krótkiego filmiku na youtube, zaintrygowało mnie dość, by spędzić trochę czasu na bliższemu przyjrzeniu się tej historii. Oto czego się dowiedziałam. Pierwszym właścicielem Roberta – lalki przypominającej Amerykańskiego oficera Marynarki Wojennej – był niejaki Robert Eugene Otto z Key West na Florydzie, pisarz i malarz. Robert trafił w jego ręce w 1906 roku, kiedy Eugene był dzieckiem, jako prezent od Afrykańskiego służącego parającego się voodoo. Człowiek ten nie był zadowolony ze służby u rodziny Otto. Odkąd chłopiec otrzymał lalkę, rodzice często słyszeli, jak z nią rozmawia, a nawet wydawało im się, że lalka odpowiada. Bywało, że Eugene budził ich w nocy krzykiem, wówczas zastawali go przerażonego w łóżku, w pokoju pełnym poprzewracanych mebli. „Robert to zrobił!”, twierdziło dziecko. Znajomi rodziny mówili, że lalka zmieniała wyraz twarzy na ich oczach. Sąsiedzi natomiast zarzekali się, że pod nieobecność rodziny Robert przemieszcza się od okna do okna. Sami państwo Otto przysięgali, że lalka przerażająco chichocze i biega po domu. Eugene Otto zmarł w 1974 roku, Robert trafił na strych i został kupiony razem z domem przez kolejnych właścicieli. Ich 10-letnia córka otrzymała lalkę. Także ona budziła się z krzykiem w nocy wśród poprzewracanych mebli, zarzekała się nawet, że Robert kilkakrotnie próbował ją zabić. Obecnie nawiedzona lalka jest własnością muzeów, w październiku pokazuje ją Old Post Office and Customhouse. Pracownicy mówią, że w tym okresie dzieją się tam dziwne rzeczy. Zwykle lalka znajduje się w Fort East Martello Museum. Ci, którzy chcieliby się sfotografować z Robertem, powinni grzecznie poprosić go o pozwolenie. Jeśli lalka zrobi niezadowoloną minę, należy odstąpić od zamiaru, w innym wypadku całej rodzinie grozi klątwa. Robert jest przedmiotem badań parapsychologów, podobno stwierdzono, że ma aurę. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Historia Roberta zaczyna się w 1896 roku w domu państwa Otto. Jedna ze służących miała za zadanie opiekować się synem państwa Otto. Robert Eugene Gene zwany był przez całą rodzinę Gene. O kobiecie krążyły plotki, że zajmuje się voodoo... Nie dotarły one jednak do właścicieli domu. Tymczasem kobieta miała już dość surowego traktowania (żeby nie użyć słowa okrutnego) i postanowiła coś z tym w końcu zrobić. Zrobiła lalkę dla Gene'a. Zabawka miała długość około 3 stóp (1m) i była wypchana sianem. Wszyscy w posiadłości byli zaskoczeni nie tylko doskonałą precyzją wykonania i podobieństwem do człowieka, jak również tym, że lalka natychmiast stała się nieodłącznym towarzyszem chłopca. Gene dał jej imię Robert. Wszyscy przebywający w domu – służący, członkowie rodziny, goście – często słyszeli jak Gene mówi do swojej lalki podczas zabawy na górze. Byli jednak nieco przestraszeni, gdy chłopiec odpowiadał sobie zupełnie innym głosem niż jego własny... Dziwne rzeczy zaczęły się dziać w posiadłości państwa Otto. Sąsiedzi twierdzili, że widzieli Roberta poruszającego się od okna do okna, kiedy rodzina była poza domem. Gene zaczął obwiniać Roberta o różne wydarzenia, które się zdarzyły. Ludzie przyrzekali, że słyszeli lalkę chichoczącą i widzieli, jak obserwuje ona dom. Gene zaczął mieć koszmary nocne. Jego krzyki ściągały rodziców do pokoju niemal co noc. Kiedy wchodzili do pokoju swojego syna, znajdowali tam powywracane meble, Gene'a w stanie absolutnego przerażenia, Roberta na najdalszym końcu łóżka. Jedyne co chłopiec był w stanie wypowiedzieć, to „Robert to zrobił”. Gdy rodzice doszli do wniosku, że dość już tych koszmarów i nocnych pobudek, lalka została odesłana na strych, gdzie spędziła wiele lat. Gdy Gene dorósł i odziedziczył dom po śmierci swoich rodziców, Robert został odnaleziony na strychu. Okazało się, że wpływ lalki na Gene'a wcale nie osłabł przez lata. Żona nowego właściciela domu uznała, że Robert jej się nie podoba, nie pasuje do wystroju i generalnie go nie lubi i kazała ponownie umieścić go w schowku. Gene nie zgodził się na to. Nie tylko nie pozwolił odesłać na strych, ale zdecydował, że Robert potrzebuje dla siebie całego pokoju. Oddał mu pokoik na wieżyczce, gdzie posadził go przy oknie. Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy zdrowe zmysły Gene'a zostały zakwestionowane. Coraz więcej ludzi słyszało o Robercie i jego sztuczkach. Twierdzili, że kiedy mijali dom państwa Otto lalka z pokoju na wieżyczce obserwowała ich i robiła do nich miny. Dzieci w wieku szkolnym bały się przechodzić obok domu samotnie. Gene mówił, że znalazł kiedyś Roberta na bujanym fotelu tuż przy oknie. Lalka była... niezadowolona ze swojego domu. W końcu Gene miał dość. Jednak Robert miał inne plany. Goście odwiedzający dom mogli słyszeć odgłosy kroków, jakby coś chodziło po strychu tam i z powrotem oraz dziwne chichoty. Coraz mniej osób miało ochotę bywać w domu państwa Otto... Gene zmarł w roku 1972, a dom został sprzedany. Robert ponownie został odnaleziony, tym razem przez dziesięcioletnią córkę nowych właścicieli. Niewiele czasu minęło, a lalka zaczęła okazywać swoje niezadowolenie... Dziewczynka mówiła, że Robert torturował ją i zamienił jej życie w piekło. Nawet po 30 latach kobieta nadal twierdzi, że „lalka była żywa i chciała ją zabić”. Robert jest wciąż ubrany w swój biały mundurek marynarski i w rękach trzyma swojego wypchanego lwa. Obecnie znajduje się w Key West Martello Museum. Pracownicy placówki donoszą czasami, że lalka kontynuuje swoje sztuczki. Odwiedzający twierdzą, że wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się od czasu do czasu i że widać na niej oznaki starzenia się. Niektórzy ludzie są przekonani, że kapłanka voodoo przeklęła zabawkę i umieściła w niej duszę złego człowieka. Nikt jednak nie wie, jaka jest prawda. Cr: fragment 1 fragment 2 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie